


Salad For Two

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 3 words to describe Rosa: dangerous, secretive, and loving3 random words: cupcake, salad, and laptop





	Salad For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You loved Rosa. How could you not, when all it had taken were the five words she had said to you upon your first meeting? “You going to finish that?” You looked down at your salad and shook your head. You were surprised she wanted to eat your salad when there were others in the room that had barely touched their salads.

You smiled and handed her your salad. And for some reason, you couldn’t pull your eyes away. You could see her stifle a gag as she quickly went to work on finishing the salad you had given to her. She looked at you as though she had accomplished a great feat, and reflecting on what you knew about her from your hour long introduction with Boyle (he meant well, but did he really need to introduce you to even the delivery guy?), you knew however you reacted next would set the tone of your future relationship with Rosa.

You gave her a slight nod, and she returned the gesture. Maybe transferring to the Nine Nine was exactly what you needed.

—————————————————

“A little birdy told me you like Detective Y/N.”

“Boyle, if you want to keep getting me as your partner instead of going on another stakeout with Scully and Hitchcock, I suggest you drop it.”

“Come on, Rosa. Y/N is a fantastic woman.”

“Yeah, Y/N definitely is. But I got to do this on my own terms. I don’t want to screw things up with Y/N before things progress any further.”

“If it helps, Y/N likes you too. And before you ask, you can double check with Gina.”

—————————————————

It took two weeks before Rosa got the courage to ask you out, and she did it while you were still feeling the effects of the pain medication you were on. You had taken a bullet that was meant for your confidential informant. And all you could remember before waking up later that day was saying yes to Rosa.

When you woke up, Boyle eagerly explained to you that Rosa had asked you out on a date. You never felt so relieved in saying yes before until that moment.

—————————————————

Three years had passed and Rosa had moved into your place. You didn’t want to ask if you could move into her apartment because you knew that was her safe place. Her family didn’t even know where she lived. And you didn’t want to take that away from her.

When you went to work, Captain Holt called you into his office, and notified you of an extremely sensitive assignment. You frowned when you saw how long the assignment would take, and you immediately thought of Rosa. You didn’t want to make any major decisions without her, and Captain Holt said he would need an answer within a week.

—————————————————

She ate salads when you were away on missions. It was her way of making sure a part of you was still with her. Although, really, it was an entire ribeye steak with three pieces of lettuce, but it was still a salad. After all, you did say eating some green could count as a salad.

And whenever you would return, you’d make sure to bring cupcakes. Who knew that the best way to your loving girlfriend’s heart was through sweets?

—————————————————

“Diaz, a word in my office.”

“Hey, Captain. What’s up?”

“Here’s your laptop. You left it open, and Detective Y/L/N almost saw what you were looking at.”

“Crap. Thanks for looking out, Captain.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I realize why you’ve been secretive lately. No need to be alarmed. I support you. As well as the rest of our team. This goes without saying, but it can be quite dangerous had anyone else seen what was on your laptop screen.”

“Won’t happen again. Thanks, Captain.”

Rosa refused to ruin the surprise of taking you to an “Escape the Room” challenge. She had spent months working on making clues so you could solve them and find the prize she made for you - a key to her safe house. Because she trusts you more than she has ever trusted anyone else. And who knows? Maybe one day, she’d ask you to marry her.


End file.
